Smack Cam
by hidingunderblankets
Summary: When a certain internet trend reaches Perim, chaos ensues. [Note: Project labeled complete but will still be updated]
1. Part 1

In a Barracks bedroom with two bunk beds Wytod, a humanoid deer with four antlers, sat on a bottom bunk, messed with his large beard. Attacat, an anthro panther, stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. To the deer's left Targubaj, an ape-like creature with a green bandana wrapped around his forehead, sat at a desk with his back turned.

"Lomma loves this beard," Wytod told Attacat with a grin. Attacat rolled his eyes.

"Sure she does," he answered. Targubaj rose from his seat and approached Wytod with a hand behind his back, smiling evilly with his sharp teeth.

"She won't love it after this," he said, not grabbing his friend's attention. The ape swung his hidden hand at Wytod, a hand covered in mud. He smacked Wytod across the face, getting mud in his precious beard.

As the deer smeared some of the mud off to learn what he just got smacked with, Targubaj ran out the open bedroom door. Frafdo, a falcon creature watching from a room across the hall, cackled at Wytod. Attacat laughed as well, pointing at the smacked Overworlder

Wytod stood up and ran after Targubaj, growling loudly. To his annoyance, Targubaj had already ran out of the bedrooms and into the main halls.

* * *

Inside Chaor's castle Peyton, a chubby boy with brown hair and green eyes, looked at the camera, smiling. In one hand he held a can of shaving cream. He sprayed its contents on his free hand.

"Smack cam," he said.

Peyton entered the throne room and noticed that only Agitos was inside, standing next to the throne reading a few documents. Peyton walked up to the creature with his cream-filled hand hidden. The camera focused on the two from a safe distance as Peyton approached Agitos.

"Bro, you have something on your face," Peyton told Agitos, who checked his face with a hand. While he felt his face, Peyton smacked Agitos' exposed side, coating it in shaving cream. Agitos dropped his documents out of shock. Peyton ran for the exit, laughing.

Agitos began chasing Peyton, leaving his documents behind.

"Hey, get back here!"

* * *

At a crystal table in a Forest of Life clearing Arias, a ram-like creature with large curved horns, and Viqtarr, a large humanoid bear with a blue eye patch over his left eye, arm wrestled. A few Chaotic players watched from afar, whispering to each other.

Arias had Viqtarr on the brink of defeat. Slowly, he forced Viqtarr's hand to his side of the table. The struggling bear watched as his arm got pushed aside by Arias', then looked at his free arm, which sat below the table where Arias couldn't see it. He looked back at his fellow Overworlder and laughed a little.

"What's are you laughing at?" He asked through his gritted teeth.

Just before Arias had Viqtarr's arm on the table, Viqtarr revealed the rest of his free arm, holding a swollen fruit. He smacked the ram across the face with it, causing it to rupture and cover his face with orange ooze. Arias lost his concentration and Viqtarr slammed his arm on his side of the table before running away, letting out a deep, loud laugh.

The enraged Arias shook his head and chased after Viqtarr. Some of the kids followed the Overworlders while a few others bounced around, hollering.

* * *

In the Kiru City market district Nebres, a boar-like Overworlder with a brown, wide-brimmed hat, and Ghatup, a slim red Mipedian with a dark mane, browsed a market stand. They stared at a glowing blue sludge in some of the containers, wondering what it was.

"What do you put this on?" asked Nebres, assuming it was a spread. As Ghatup stared at the sludge, a toothy grin grew on his face.

"Your face," he replied as he scooped up a handful of the sludge. He smiled and looked at Ghatup.

"What?" Nebres asked again as he turned to face Ghatup. The Mipedian slapped the boar in the face with the sludge hard enough to make his hat fall off. A few creatures nearby laughed.

Nebres backed up as he shrieked and cleaned his face off a bit. Looking up he saw Ghatup, fleeing.

"Hey!" he screamed as he followed him, but not before picking up his hat.

* * *

In the Kiru City arsenal Tom, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, checked the shelves with a clipboard in his hand. He checked off each item on the board as he spotted them.

Too caught up in his work, he didn't hear the sliding shelf ladder. Grasping the ladder was Bodal, a tiny green Overworlder with a huge head. As he closed in on Tom, he reached out as far as he could, stretching his arm out as he held on tight.

Bodel whizzed by Tom and backhanded him hard. Caught off guard by the smack, Tom fell to the ground face first, dropping his clipboard. When Bodal reached the end of the shelf, he hopped off it and ran.

Olkiex peeked around a shelf and saw Tom, still laying on the ground. The boy's fingers twitched before he slowly got up back up, clutching his head. Grabbing his clipboard, he looked around, trying to figure out what just happened.


	2. Part 2

The camera focused on a group of Underworlders inside an Underworld Inn. The person holding the camera held a can of shaving cream in his hand. He sprayed the stretched-out palms of Chargola, a pale creature with a flaming helmet, Krekk, a yellow, one-eyed gargoyle creature, and Zalvar, a thin blue werewolf-like creature. The camera person finished spraying and lowered the can.

"Alright, so here's how it works," the camera person explained in a male voice. "You walk up to someone, smack them with your shaving cream hand, and run for it. Because they'll probably chase you... Yeah... And make sure they don't see it coming or else you'll just ruin it."

Chargola and Krekk looked at the cream in their and then at each other. Zalvar stared at his cream with an evil smile as he looked to his right. The werewolf approached the table next to him where Rothar, an orange minotaur creature, sat at, gobbling his food.

"Do you do it like this?" asked Zalvar. The camera locked on him as he reached across the table and smacked Rothar with his cream-coated hand. As soon as he smacked him, the minotaur dropped his food and stood up, glaring at Zalvar.

The blue Underworlder bolted for the exit. The other Underworlders broke out in laughter as the camera recorded Zalvar heading out the door.

"Yeah, run you coward!" Rothar yelled off-screen. The camera boy sighed.

"Yeah. Like that," he said.

"Hey Joey, how about this?" Someone asked. The camera turned quickly to the left and captured Chargola, who smacked the boy holding the camera across the face, making him drop the camera. It landed on the side with the camera eye and everything went black.

"The hell, man?" the boy asked.

* * *

In the smoldering Mipedian deserts Vinta, a deep-colored Mipedian, walked through a path along a large canyon. He entered a cave on the side of the path, lit by the sunlight that came in through the entrance.

"Shimmark!" he shouted as he entered. He looked around the cave and stopped in the middle of it, looking down one of a few tiny tunnels at the end of the chamber. "Shimmark, are you in there?"

As Vinta examined the tunnels Shimmark, a Mipedian identical to Vinta minus his lighter scale color, manifested in the cavern, pressed against the wall with both his hands clutching pale green eggs. He slowly approached Vinta as he stretched his arms out.

"Shimmark!" Vinta yelled again.

"Right here!" Shimmark answered. He rushed up to Vinta and smacked him on both sides of his face, covering him in egg yolk and shells. Vinta let out a high-pitched scream as Shimmark smacked him. The Mipedian ran for the exit as soon as he Smack Cammed him with a grin on his face.

Vinta chased after Shimmark as he cleaned off his face.

"You're real funny!" he yelled.

* * *

In a dark chamber in Mount Pillar Tassanil, a dark red Danian with long white hair, stood before a table while reading a propped book. On the table sat a large worm in a dish and a cluster of small tools. He grabbed a sharp rock on the table and placed it over the worm as he read the book, mumbling what he read to himself.

Aimukk, a smaller brighter red Danian, peeked from outside the chamber. He looked back before entering. He crawled over to Tassanil quietly but swiftly and approached him. As he got closer, he slowed down. He raised his arm as he watched Tassanil slowly cut the worm in half.

When he finished, Tassanil put down his rock and scanned the table for another tool. Aimukk smacked the creature, startling him. Tassanil turned and saw Aimukk, who giggled lightly. Tassanil smacked Aimukk hard with the back of his hand. The small Danian crawled back before falling to the ground. The Danian watched Aimukk as he rubbed his face and got up.

* * *

In view of the camera was Klay, an older Chaotic player with blonde hair, a goatee and pink shades. He stood in darkness lit up by the screen of his recording device, grinning. Instead of looking at the camera, he looked forward.

"Chaor's coming to Maxxor's castle tonight to discuss some things. But first, Maxxor wants to pull a Smack Cam on Chaor Thanks to me, however, he won't be smacking _him_ tonight," he explained.

The camera switched to a new scene in a dim hallway in Maxxor's castle. Maxxor, who had green skin and black hair with silver streaks in it, stood against the end of a wall where there was a turn. The creature had a smile on his face.

Maxxor looked down and saw a shadow going down the hall at the turn. His smile grew as he waited for the caster of the shadow to come his way. When they did, Maxxor jumped out of his hiding spot. The camera focused on him as he smacked the person on their face and let out a brief laugh.

His smile vanished as he realized who he _really _just smacked. The camera zoomed out and captured the victim. To Maxxor's misfortune, it was Intress, a feline humanoid with red hair and tiger stripes. The Overworlder gave Maxxor and angry look as the Overworlder ruler backed away with a shocked looked replacing his smile, his arms out and his hands risen.

"Uh, sorry Intress, I thought you were Chaor," he said. Intress growled as her eyes began to glow a light blue. Maxxor shook his hands to signal her stop as Intress' growling turned to screaming. She jumped at him as her fists began to surge of blue energy.

The camera suddenly switched back to Klay smiling in darkness, walking as he recorded.

"Honestly I didn't think that would work," he admitted. "Now it's time to rub this in Krystella's face."

* * *

In a jungle-like part of the Mipedim Oasis Malvadine, a green Mipedian with spikes on his face, shoulders and back, stood on a giant tree branch high off the ground. Looking down below, he saw Ario, a larger and lighter green Mipedian in a tan shirt. The Mipedian hiked through the oasis jungle with a few Mipedian soldiers following him in a sloppy line.

As they were about to walk under the tree Malvadine hid in, the spiky creature grabbed a vine next to him and waited for Ario to pass by. When he did, Malvadine smiled creepily as he backed up a bit and grabbed the vine with his other hand. He charged forward and jumped off the branch.

Malvadine swung through the air quickly and closed in on Ario. The soldier in the very back of the line noticed him and told the others to look at him as he pointed him out. All the Mipedians but Ario noticed him. Before they could tell him, Malvadine whizzed by the creature and smacked him on the side of his face. Not expecting it, Ario stumbled and fell to his knees with his hands holding him up. The other Mipedians chuckled at Malvadine's prank.

"What the-" Ario said angrily as he got on his feet and looked around, trying to figure out who just smacked him.

Malvadine swung up to another high-up branch in a tree and looked back, realizing how mad Ario was. He began to hop from one branch to the next, snickering and activating his invisibility as Ario put up a fit and the other soldiers tried their best not to laugh at him.


	3. Part 3

At a campsite in Glacier Plains, creatures and Chaotic players wandered around the tents. Some chatted, while others just stood around, enjoying the warm day (for Glacier Plains standards anyway). Someone had brought a boom box to the camp – it laid on top of a box, playing a hooky dance tune. A couple of the humans danced to it, but not seriously.

Faash, a red Danian with a golden face and blue markings on his body, waved at two boys close to him. The boys noticed him and stopped what they were doing. They watched as he showed them his palm. In it was powder.

They didn't get what he was trying to tell them until the creature pointed at the boy next to him, a dark-skinned male with his headphones on. Their faces lit up when they realized his intentions.

"Aw, he's going to antique him," one of the boys whispered loudly. He rose the music player in his hand and activated its camera. He pressed the record button and placed it in front of him.

The boy recorded Faash as he sneaked up on the unsuspecting boy. When he was right behind him, he stretched his powder arm out and readied his smack. The two boys waited patiently, the one with the music player zooming in a bit.

Faash smacked the boy, covering the side of his face with powder and nearly knocking his headphones off his head. He stood back as the boy freaked out from the impact, raising his arms near his face. The boys, and the rest of the camp, who looked his way, laughed at him. Faash backed away as his victim rubbed some of the powder off his face. The boy smiled – he'd been smacked good.

"That's how you antique someone!" the boy with the camera commented.

Suddenly, a taller light-skinned boy wearing a fedora jumped over in front of Faash and the powered boy. He struck a pose and smiled for the camera.

"And that's how you make a black person white!" he joked as the others stared at him.

* * *

Along the waters of the Riverlands, Peyton bit into a sandwich. At first he thought it'd taste good. But after trying it, he regretted ordering it back in Chaotic. He swallowed what he'd eaten and looked at the sandwich, cringing.

He looked next to him and saw an OverWorld citizen resembling a dog filling a bucket. He watched him as he filled his bucket. He then looked down at his sandwich. And that's when a light bulb lit up inside his head. He grinned devilishly as he looked at the OverWorlder again.

Peyton pulled his sandwich apart and approached the creature slowly. Luckily for him, the creature had himself occupied with tasting the water. When he stood right next to him he stood still, making sure didn't notice him.

He smacked the creature in his face and on the back of his head. Both pieces stuck to him, thanks to the mayo spread on them. He ran off as the creature pulled the sandwich pieces off his face. When he did, he chased after the chubby boy, even though he'd already put a good distance between himself and the creature.

* * *

The camera focused on Sarah, a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, standing in front of a cavern wall in Mount Pillar. She looked at the camera with a smile.

"So Wamma thinks he can Smack Cam me," she said.

The camera switched to a scene of Sarah sleeping in another parts of caverns, laying on top of a sleeping bag. Wamma appeared from a rock nearby and looked at her. He came out from behind it and crawled over to her with a grin on his face.

He hovered over Sarah for a moment. Then he went to smack her. Suddenly Sarah sat up, making the Danian stop. She smacked Wamma across the face, catching him completely by surprise. Sarah grinned at Wamma as he placed a hand on his smacked face.

The feed switched back to Sarah looking at the camera.

"Not in a million years," she stated.

* * *

The camera recorded Jycella, a girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail and pinkish eyes. She and the person holding the camera stood in Chaor's castle. Jycella got into place as she readied herself for running.

"Do it for the Vine! Do it for the Vine!" the girl holding the camera requested.

"I'll do it," Jycella answered enthusiastically.

"Wait!" the camera girl told her. Jycella looked at her.

The camera switched to a scene of the camera girl spraying whipped cream into both of Jycella's hands. The girl stepped back and Jycella examined her hands. She smirked.

"Perfect," she said.

The camera once again switched scenes, this time to a dining table in a different part of the castle. At the table, three creatures slept after having eaten themselves so much that their stomachs had swollen. The first two creatures were Rothar and Kughar, a yellowish, ogre-like creature with large teeth and spikes on his back. The two sat next to each other. Sitting a few seats down was Grook, a sphere bodied, shark-like creature.

Jycella ran up to the table from the right. Quickly, she smacked Kughar in the face with her right hand, covering it with whipped cream and waking him up. She did the same to Rothar with her left hand and he too woke up. Jycella ran for it, but stopped when she saw Grook. She looked at her hands and saw a bit of cream left on each one. She smacked Grook with both hands, smearing it on him a bit before running as fast as she could.

"What the-" said Kughar as he and the other creatures got out of their chair. They began chasing after Jycella as she left through a door on the other side of the room. The camera recorded it until they left as well.

* * *

In Fear Valley, an UnderWorld soldier did his patrols. He hiked down a slope and entered the lower parts of the Valley. He stopped and began surveying his surroundings, having entered a part of the valley he didn't know as well.

He didn't notice the human dangling down towards him. From above Kaz, a scrawny boy with brown eyes, spiky red and red-tinted shades, suspended from a rope tied around him. From the top of the cliff, his friend Tom held onto the rope and slowly lowered him down.

Once he'd lowered Kaz enough, Tom began to move the rope left to right, making Kaz swing. As he continued to lower him, Kaz picked up speed. Eventually, he swung as fast as they wanted to make him. Tom moved over a bit to get Kaz closer to the soldier, smiling over how priceless their gag would be.

Kaz went in for the smack. Swinging towards him quickly, the human smacked the soldier across the side of his face. The force from the swing and the smack itself knocked the creature onto the ground – however, he didn't move – he just laid there. Tom and Kaz didn't expect that to happen, especially Kaz – he didn't think he could hit that hard.

Tom pulled Kaz back up. When he got him up, he untied him and handed him his scanner. They both pressed a button on them and ported out.

Down below, the soldier got back up. He felt his face as he searched for his weapon, which he had dropped when he got smacked. He didn't know that he'd gotten smacked, however.


End file.
